Soulmates: Destiny Awaits
by Catilla
Summary: Lana is gone and Lois and Clark are together, but will the return of Lana and jealously tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is told from Chloe's point of view

____________________________________________________

It had been two months since Lana had mysteriously disappeared. I found Clark in the same spot he was every time I came to visit him. Lois came with me today to try and get Clark out of his loft finally.

"Hi Clark."

"Hi Chloe." He noticed Lois standing behind me, "Lois, what are you doing here?"

"Chloe asked me to come with her. It's time for some tough love."

I slipped out of the loft as Lois sat down next to Clark.

"Lana's not coming back. You need to move on. There are other girls in the world, Smallville."

"Lois, she was my first love. I can't get over her that easily."

**Four months later**

"Hey Chlo, I'm going to the farm. Do you want me to tell Smallville that you say hi?"

"Sure Lois. Have fun."

Lois had been going to the farm every day since that night in the loft. She and Clark have been dating for a month. I guess Jimmy was right about the two of them. They seemed happier now that they were together. Clark had told her his secret and she told him that it didn't change anything. Clark had told me that Lois was much accepting than Lana had ever been. He was taking her to the fortress to meet Jor-El today. I really should tell them, but they are so happy together and don't want to spoil their moods with bad moods. I mean Lois is talking about moving back in with Clark. I got the call yesterday. Lana is coming back to Smallville.


	2. Chapter 2

I had agreed to meet Lana at the airport. She was really excited to be coming back to Smallville. I have still haven't told Lois and Clark. Luckily they were spending the day together. Their meeting with Jor-El had gone well.

**Two weeks earlier**

_"What is this place?"_

_"This is my fortress. When you crashed this is where my mom brought you."_

_"Hello, Kal-El"_

_"Who is that?"_

_"That is a computer program of my birth father, Jor-El."_

_You do not need to be afraid, Lois Lane. I am not going to harm you."_

_"How do you know my name?_

_"I know much about you."_

I smiled to myself when I remembered how much Lois freaked out when she found that Jor-El already knew about her. She also told me that the fortress felt warm to her. I wonder why that was. I didn't have much time to contemplate that because Lana walked up a few moments later.

"Hi Chloe."

"Hi Lana, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. How's Clark?"

"He's fine. Lana, I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait until after I see Clark?"

I pulled to the Talon and Lana got out. I hoped that Lois and Clark were at the farm, but I wasn't that lucky


	3. Chapter 3

I walked in looking for Lana. I spotted her on the stairs heading to the apartment above the Talon. Luckily, she didn't notice Lois and Clark. I took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Hi you two."

They looked up at me from the conversation that they were involved in. They didn't see Lana due to their conversation.

"Hi, Chloe."

"What are you two doing today?"

I'm going to help Smallville with his chores and then we are going to the county fair."

"That sounds nice."

"Chloe, Lois and I need to go. We have a lot of chores to do."

"Okay. Goodbye."

I watched them walk out holding hands. I was going to tell them, but I kept wimping out. As if to remind me of what I haven't done yet, Lana came down the stairs at that moment.

"Chloe, can you take me to the farm I really want to see Clark."

Sure Lana, I'll be glad to take you."

Great. Let's go."

I followed Lana out to my car and then headed to the farm. When we got there Lois and Clark were nowhere in sight.

"Maybe he isn't here, Lana."

"He's probably inside the house."

She was walking towards the house when we heard it, Clark's laugh. We started heading towards the barn where we heard his laugh when Lois came running towards with Clark right behind her.

"Stay away from me, Smallville."

Come on Lois, a little dirt never hurt anyone."

They didn't see us that I know for sure, but I saw the look on lana's face. We watched as Clark grabbed Lois around the waist and kiss her on the cheek. She turned around and kissed him back with a very passionate kiss. When they came back up for air, Clark noticed us standing there.

"Chloe what are you doing here?"

As I tried to come up with a answer, Lana stepped out from behind me.

"Lana?!"

"Hi, Clark."

"Chloe, can I talk to you over here?"

I followed Clark away from Lana and Lois. Lois stood there glaring at Lana and I was surprised to Lana glaring back at her.

"What is it, Clark?"

"How long has Lana been back?"

"She just got back today. I was going to tell you but I kept wimping out."

"Chloe, were you afraid of how I would react?"

"Yes and I was also afraid of what would happen to yours and Lois relationship."

"I'm over Lana and Lois is part of the reason that I am."

"I know Clark. I tried to tell Lana, but she wouldn't listen."

"I'll talk to Lana later. Lois and I were about to leave for the fair."

Clark and I walked back to Lois and Lana. Clark took Lois and walked her to his truck. They drove off leaving Lana and I standing there.

"Chloe why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried Lana but you wouldn't listen."

"Please just take me back to the Talon."

When we got to the Talon, Lana stormed up the stairs. Lois called me and told me that she was going to move back in with Clark. During the night I heard Lana talking on her phone to someone, but I couldn't tell who.

**The next day**

"Chloe, has Lois been to the Talon yet."

"No Clark. Why do you ask?"

"Lois was supposed to come pick up her stuff from the Talon today."

"Okay what's the problem?"

"She left three hours ago. Chloe, I think Lois has been kidnapped."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N This chapter switches between Chloe and Lois

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clark, tell me what happened."

"You already know that Lois was moving in with me. She told me that she had to get her things from your apartment and that she would call me when she was done."

"Why did it take so long for you to call me?"

"Lois does have a lot of stuff."

"Why didn't you come with her?"

"She was going to pack everything up and then call me. I was going to bring my truck and help her bring it to the farm."

"Don't worry Clark. We'll find her."

**Meanwhile…**

Lois woke up with a brain splitting headache. When she got to the Talon, someone snuck up behind her and whack her over the head. She took in her surroundings and realized she was in a dark room.

"Hello Lois."

"Who's there?"

"Why don't you recognize me?"

"Lex?!"

**Back at the farm**

"Chloe are you in here?"

Clark and I looked up to see Lana standing in the driveway.

"Lana what are you doing here?"

"Uh I found this outside Clark."

She handed Clark the package who opened it. It was a DVD. When Clark put in the DVD the image of Lois filled up the screen. Clark tensed up next to me. Suddenly the image from Lois to Lex.

"Hello Clark. As you have seen I am the one who kidnapped Lois. I don't plan on hurting her …yet."

The screen faded to black leaving us in shock.

"Why would Lex want my cousin, Clark?"

"So he could get at me."

"Clark if something happens to Lois, I might just lose it."

"I'm going to find her Chloe."

**Lex's hideout**

"What do you want from me Lex?"

"Me? I don't want anything from you, Lana does."

"What does Lana want from me?"

"I believe that Lana should answer that question herself. I just want to watch Clark suffer."

"He will find me. He always does."

"Not this time Miss Lane."

"Clark, can I talk to you?"

"What Lana?"

"I can't help you find Lois."

"Then leave I can get someone else to help me."

"Clark why are you acting like this?"

"The woman I love life is in danger. How do you expect me to act?"

I watched Clark storm away from Lana. He always became anxious when something happened to Lois.

"Clark?"

"Yes Chloe?"

"I don't think that Lex is acting alone."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard Lana talking to someone on the phone last night. I think Lana is working with Lex."

"That explains her behavior."

"What are you going to do Clark?"

"I'm going to follow her and hope she leads me to Lois."

"Help! Somebody help!"

Lois struggled with the ropes that bound her hands, but Lex had thought of how Lois would struggle so the ropes were extremely tight.

"They won't come loose, so you might want to save your energy."

"Lana, is that you?"

"Yes, Lois."

"What do you want from me Lana? What did I do to you?"

"You took Clark away from me and I plan on taking him b you might want to save your energy."

"Lana, is that you?"

"Yes, Lois."

"What do you want from me Lana? What did I do to you?"

"You took Clark away from me and I plan on taking him back."

"I didn't take Clark away from you. You did that all on your own."

"Shut up!"

Lana began to beat Lois and just before Lois blacked out she saw him."

"Clark."

I stood there watching Clark hold Lois's hand while she laid in the hospital. He made it just in time to see Lana beating her. He threw Lana off and ran Lois to the hospital.

"Clark."

"Hi, Chloe."

"How is she doing?"

"The doctors say that she will recover. I keep thinking about what might have happened if I had not gotten there when I did."

"Clark you don't need to think about that now. You need to concentrate on helping Lois get well."

When the doctors released Lois, Clark and I helped her out to his truck. Lana had broken her leg and wrist so Clark picked Lois up and placed her in his truck. He noticed the worried look on my face.

"I'll take care of her, Chloe."

"I know that you will Clark. Do you know what happened to Lana?"

"No, I grabbed Lois and ran her here."

"Smallville hurry up."

"I have to go Chloe."

"Okay, take care of her."

"I warned you that plan wouldn't work. He would do anything to protect her."

"How was I suppose to know that Lex? He was suppose to hate her."

"Feelings change Lana. You of all people should know that Lana. Maybe it's time we try my plan. Lana, I would like you to meet Maxima."


	5. Chapter 5

"How are you feeling, Lois?"

"Much better than I was. How are you doing Chloe?"

"I'm good. Why did Lana do this to you Lois?"

"She was jealous of the relationship that I have with Clark and that he told me his secret and not her."

"Hey Chloe. I see that you are checking on our patient."

"Hi Clark. I wanted to see if she was doing better."

"I still have a hard time believing that Lana would do this to her."

"Lana is not the same girl we went to high school. Her marriage to Lex changed her."

"It was nice talking to you Chlo, but I need to rest."

"Okay Lois I will see you tomorrow."

I watched Clark pick up Lois and carry her upstairs for her nap. I realized that no one would ever compare to Lois. Clark had even called her his other half. No one was surprised when they started dating. They had all seen it coming.

"Is she sleeping?"

"Yes the medicine puts her to sleep."

"I better get going. I promised Jimmy that I would tell him when we found her."

Lois spent the next several weeks facing a tough recovery but Clark was with her every step of the way. She continued working but Clark helped her with that as well. He spent so much time at the Planet he was offered a job as Lois's partner. He had not made his decision yet.

"Hiya cuz."

"Hi Lois. Where's Clark?"

"He is getting me another cup of coffee. I have a story that is due by the end of the day."

"And you can't function without coffee."

"Exactly."

"Has Clark decided if he is going to take the job yet?"

"No he said he would make his decision by the end of the day."

"I would make what decision by the end of the day, Lois?"

"The one where you decide to be my partner."

He set her coffee done on her desk and pulled his chair.

"Hi, Chloe."

Hi, Clark. I thought I check on Lois before I went to lunch with Jimmy. You two have fun and Lois stay out of trouble."

"What can she do, Lex?"

"I can make this Clark Kent forget about this Lane girl with one kiss. He is a man fit to stand by a queen's side."

I had just gotten to the restaurant with Jimmy when my cell phone. It was Lois.

"Lois, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I have something to tell you."

In the background I could her Clark telling Lois to give him the phone.

"What is it, Lois?"

"I have a new partner. Smallville accepted the job."


	6. Chapter 6

Clark had been working as Lois's partner for three months when the string of mysterious deaths started. A string of young healthy men were found dead of what was apparently heart attacks from Smallville to Metropolis. Lois and Clark had been assigned the story and had asked for my help. They came to see me if I had found anything.

"Hey Chloe. Have you found anything yet?"

"Not much. I have found out that she is Maxima, the queen of Almerac. She searching for a man who she believes is her soulmate. She kisses them because who ever can withstand her deadly kiss would return to Almerac to rule with her."

"So she is just going to keep running around kissing every guy she sees?" Lois asked.

"I think that she might. The problem is every man she has kissed so far has been human. Her kiss increased the number of endorphins in the bloodstream, but the men's bodies can't handle them."

"Which is what has caused them to all died of a heart attack. We have to stop her before she can kill any more innocent people. Can you pull up the police report from the last attack? My source says that there was a witness."

"One minute. Here it is. The witness stated that she walk up to the man and just started to kiss him."

"Wait it says that when the man started to have his heart attack the woman stated that the reason he was having the heart attack was because he wasn't a Kryptonian. Clark this crazy psycho is after you."

"I'll be on the lookout for her. Come on Lois let's go back to the Planet and type up what we have."

Lois and Clark left and decided that I would trace Maxima's path. When I finish I was surprised to discover where her next location was. She had been carving a path straight towards the Daily Planet, and Clark was next. I grabbed my cell phone off the table and tried Lois's phone, but then remembered that her phone was dead. When I tried Clark's cell it went straight to voice mail. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door, the whole time trying to get through to Clark.

"Clark Kent"

"Clark, it's Chloe"

"Chloe, what is it?"

"Clark, please tell me that you and Lois haven't made it back to the office yet."

"Chloe, we just sat down at our desks. Why?"

"Because Maxima is headed there now to come after you. You need to leave now."

"Chloe I can handle Maxima"

"Clark, you don't understand. Maxima is working with Lex."

"Don't worry, Lois and I will leave right away."

I heard Clark put his phone down to tell Lois that they needed to leave when Maxima showed up. The last thing I heard before his phone was cut off was him telling Lois to run. I slammed on my brakes in front of the Planet just as Lois and Clark came running out with Maxima close behind them. They jumped in my car and I quickly drove away. We were almost out of Metropolis when Maxima caught up with us. I threw the car in reverse and sped back towards the Planet. When we got back to the Planet, Clark picked up Lois and speed her back to the farm promising to come back and get me. Unfortunately Clark didn't make it back before Maxima. She picked me up and threw me across the road. As I was flying through the air, I thanked the heavens that Lois and Clark were safe. Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

When I came to, the first thing that I noticed was someone patting my forehead with a damp rag. I forced my eyes open and saw Lois looking at me with a worried expression. I tried to sit up, but had to lie back down due to the pain splitting headache I felt.

"Lois, what happened? How did I get to the Kent Farm?"

"Maxima threw you across the road, and you hit your head. Clark got you, and brought you back here."

"Lois, please tell me that Maxima didn't hurt Clark."

"She didn't have the chance to hurt him. He sent her back to her own planet."

"Where is Clark at now?"

"He's at the Planet finishing our story to submit it. He's going to bring Jimmy with him when he comes home."

I tried to sit up again, but Lois pushed me back down.

"Chloe you need to rest. You hit your head really hard. I will wake up when Clark and Jimmy get here."

I watched Lois walk to the window and looking for Clark and Jimmy. I laid back down and let my eyes drift close. I slept until Lois woke me up telling me that Jimmy and Clark were here. She helped me sit up, so that Clark and Jimmy could get me to the car. I spent the next few weeks recovering from my encounter with Maxima. Lois and Clark continued looking for signs that Lex and Lana planning another attack, but they never found any. They were well on their way of becoming the best journalistic team in town. Clark eventually gave Lois the Kawatche bracelet that she never took off. She stated that it made her feel closer to Clark. This is why she was the main person who encouraged Clark to finish his training. He eventually agreed and left for a year. Upon his return, he joined Lois in the upper bullpen as her partner. He also began helping Metropolis as Superman. The name Lois graciously gave him after her first "interview" with him.

**3 years later**

I stood on the side of the dance floor watching my cousin and my best friend share their first dance as husband and wife. They both had huge smiles on their faces, and couldn't take their eyes off of each other. I looked across the dance at Mrs. Kent dabbing her eyes while she watched the happy couple. The wedding also helped that Lane family reconcile with each other. When Lois first came to Smallville, the thought never crossed my mind that she would one day marry Clark Kent. They have achieved so much already through their work at the Daily Planet and through Clark deeds as Superman. I strongly believe that Lois and Clark are going to change the world because is just a new beginning.


End file.
